


Le Roi et sa Reine

by Vaders_Apprentice



Series: Abeille & Rêveur [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adorable, Bad Poetry, Bee Chloé Bourgeois, ChloNath Marriage, Chloé Bourgeois Being Chloé Bourgeois, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Dramatic Chloé Bourgeois, Dramatic Nathanaël Kurtzberg, Established Relationship, Except They're Already Married, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Friendship/Love, Good Chloé Bourgeois, How Do I Tag, I Love You, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Inspired by Poetry, Kinda, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, Love Confessions, Love Poems, Love at First Sight, Loving Marriage, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Married Characters, Married Couple, Married Life, Miraculous Holder Chloé Bourgeois, Nathaniel and Chloe give each other nicknames, Nicknames, Old Married Couple, POV Nathanaël Kurtzberg, Peacock Nathanaël Kurtzberg, Poetic, Poetry, Post-Wedding, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Romantic Angst, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Gestures, Romantic Soulmates, Sequel, Slice of Life, Smart Chloé Bourgeois, Smart Nathanaël Kurtzberg, So Married, Soulmates, Stream of Consciousness, Sweet, Their Love Is So, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Rings, Why So Many Tags, Young Love, chlonath, if you don't agree you can fight me, romantic, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 19:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaders_Apprentice/pseuds/Vaders_Apprentice
Summary: Nathaniel is entering a painting in an art exhibition. He and Chloe choose a title, and reflect on the painting, their love, and how they are partners, on and off the battlefield.





	Le Roi et sa Reine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Just pick a damn name!" from 3laxx. Slightly modified.
> 
> *I don't own anything you recognize.

“Just pick a name already!” Chloe Bourgeois was not known for her patience. She had little tolerance for delays and indecisiveness, and when confronted with such things she was prone to losing what little patience she had. She was in her husband’s studio, being shown his new work, but he was having trouble choosing a name.

“Would you slow down a minute, Abeille?” Nathaniel Kurtzberg was trying to think. “This isn’t schoolwork or a doodle. This is a masterpiece. _My_ masterpiece. My entry for the Exposition de l'art de Paris. That show could put me on the map, but only if it’s perfect.”

“It will be, Nath. And you’re already well known in paris. Just… stop obsessing over the title and pick something. Like, take it from the subjects or something.” She said, regaining her composure as she turned to stare at the huge painting Nathaniel was entering in the art show. 

It was large, twelve by ten feet, and pictured Queen Bee and Paon Royale holding hands and staring at a magnificent sunset over the parisian skyline. Queen Bee contemplated at the sunset, but wore a soft smile on her lips that hinted she knew Paon Royale was gazing at her with an adoring look on his face. It was clear from the way the moment was captured that Paon Royale thought she was more captivating than the sunset, that she was the queen of his heart. And Queen Bee’s smile made it clear she felt the same emotions in equal depth. The love between them was clear to all of Paris, had been even before they announced they were married. It was a stunning piece, the couple agreed. But how to grant a title that did it justice...

“Hmmm…” Nathaniel muttered, absentmindedly rubbing his ring. It was a habit both of them had picked up early in their marriage.

“You’ve got an idea, Rêveur?” Chloe said, turning her head to look at him as he curled his arm around her and held her close.

“How about… Le Roi et sa Reine.”

“The king and his queen?”

“Yeah.” He said, feeling good about how the words formed in his mouth.

“Any particular reason? I mean, well, beyond the obvious.”

Nathaniel slipped his other arm around her and bowed his forehead against hers. “You are the queen of my life, Chloe. You beautiful, fiery, breathtaking _miracle_ of a woman. You are my wife and my world. That’s what this piece means to me.” His voice trailed off, and Chloe spoke. “Nathaniel, you are my husband. My raging river, my eye of the storm, the king of my heart. I love you… and I don’t think you’ve made anything that could surpass this. I mean, _look_ at it. That _is_ us. You’ve captured us in paint and framed it in gold.”

Nathaniel laughed, kissing her briefly. “We are _so_ keeping this once the exhibition is done.

She laughed. “This is your masterpiece, Nath. Was there ever any doubt?”

He pretended to think about it. “Well, I suppose I am concerned someone might figure out we posed for it!”

They kissed once more, and then turned, arms still around each other, to look at the painting. Whether it was of their superhero personas or not, he’d captured the essence of their love in a single painted moment.

They had been married for a year, but their devotion to each other would not fade. The bee queen and peacock king would be together, united by love, until the end of their days.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for the delay! School started, and I just got swamped.
> 
> On a related note, I am looking for a beta. If you are interested, please contact me. Duties would include proof reading, encouragement, and being my sounding board. Creepy internet stalkers need not apply.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading. Comments and kudos are always welcome!


End file.
